disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent/Gallery
Images of Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. External Galleries Promotional Maleficent-SB.png|Proud Maleficent official art Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Maleficent's One Villion dollar bill Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg Maleficent Getting Angry Pose 1.png maleficentDP.png|Disneyland Paris Halloween Clipart maleficent dragon abandoned concept by j scott campbell-d701j9b.jpg Become-the-Dragon-20x16.jpg Tower of Saviors - Maleficent.png Sleeping Beauty Poster 2.jpg Poster dragon.jpg Sleeping Beauty Promotional Image Cover.jpg Soiree Halloween 2018.png|Soiree Halloween 2018 Disney Villain Portraits Maleficent.jpeg Couture de Force Maleficent.jpg ''Maleficent'' maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Maleficent Teaser poster Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Maleficent with wings Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-201.png Maleficent IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent at the side.jpg Maleficent looks up.jpg Maleficient casting her curse.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-176.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-175.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-167.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-166.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-165.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-225.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-224.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-219.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-316.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-315.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-310.jpg Maleficent green fier.jpg ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil'' Maleficent Mistress of Evil teaser poster.JPG Maleficent Mistress of Evil poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Maleficent.jpeg Maleficent Mistress of Evil poster (2).jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dolby Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil - International Poster 2.jpg Production and Concept ''Sleeping Beauty'' Maleficentconcept.jpg|Concept art of old version of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept1.jpg|One of old concept arts of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Maleficentconcep3.jpg|Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficentconcep4.jpg|Another version of Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficent design.JPG|One of the original character designs for Maleficent, drawn by Marc Davis Maleficentdrawing.jpg|Production drawing of Maleficent and Diablo. Maleficentdrawing2.jpg|Production drawing of scowling Maleficent. Maleficentdrawing4.jpg|Production drawing of mad Maleficent Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Maleficentdrawing3.jpg|Production drawing of evilly smiling Maleficent. Maleficentcel2.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Maleficent. Maleficentcel.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent producing lightnings. Maleficentcel3.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent transforming herself into dragon. Sleeping Beauty Sheets 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 4.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 5.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 6.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 7.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 9.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 10.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 2.jpg|Eleanor Audley as Maleficent Eleanor Audley Maleficent 1.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 3.png MaleficentConceptArt03.jpg Davis-Maleficent.jpg Davis-Maleficent 2.jpg Davis-Maleficent3.jpg Davis-Maleficent4.jpg sleeping beauty model sheet drawing 23.jpg|Pencil test sheet sleeping beauty production cel.jpg|Production cel sleeping beauty disney production drawing 08.jpg sleeping beauty disney production drawing 11.jpg sleeping beauty disney production drawing 14.jpg sleeping beauty disney production drawing 16.jpg evind-earle-sleeping-beauty-concept-art.jpg Eyvind Earle Sleeping Beauty Concept Painting Disney 1959.jpg eyvind-earle-sleeping-beauty-concept-art-2.jpg mhsv4i.jpg Maleficent's Transformation.jpg Original Sleeping Beauty Cel 1.jpg|Original Animation Cel Original Sleeping Beauty Cel 2.jpg Dragon transformation animation steps.jpg Maleficent Dragon Transformation Concept Art.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 1x02 - The Thing You Love Most - Production Image.jpg Photos-kristin-bauer-van-straten-on-once-upon-L-HLucOY.jpeg Maleficent kristin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 1x02 - The Thing You Love Most - Production Photos - Maleficent.jpg 002 Kristin Bauer van Straten.jpg Maleficent Turnaround Concept Art.jpg|Once Upon a Time concept art for Zombie-Maleficent Maleficent and Cruella OUAT.jpg once-upon-a-time-03.jpg Once Upon a Time - 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Released Images - Maleficent.jpg Cruella's car in once upon a time 1.jpg Victoria Smurfit Cruella De Vil 5.jpg once-upon-time-season-4.jpg Kristin Bauer Van Straten on the set of Once Upon a Time.png ''Maleficent'' Maleficent-(2014)-151.jpg|Concept art from the film Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-150.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-136.jpg Maleficent's Horns.jpg|Maleficent's horns for the 2014 film were made by legendary special effects and makeup artist Rick Baker Maleficentforestofthornsconceptart.jpg Maleficent concept 1.jpg|Young Maleficent concept Maleficent concept 5.jpg Maleficent concept 6.jpeg Maleficent concept 4.jpeg Maleficent concept 3.jpeg Maleficent concept 2.jpeg MaleficentatStefan'sCastleConceptArt.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg J.J Fields Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Young Maleficent-V1 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V2 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V3 s.jpg Maleficent-queen s.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVIII.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Maleficent KH.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts. Maleficent KHREC.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Maleficent.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts II. Maleficent KHIII Render.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts III. Maleficent (Dragon) KH.png|Dragon Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts. Maleficent (Dragon).png Maleficent (Dragon) KHBBS.png|Dragon Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Maleficent Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts χ DL MaleficentAvatar1.png|Maleficent's Sprite (BBS) DL Sprite_Maleficent Icon 2 KHBBS.png|Maleficent's Sprite (Dragon BBS) KH - Jafar and Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar KH - Jasmine hides.jpg KH - Jafar convenes with Maleficent.jpg Maleficent and Oogie Boogie.png Maleficent Riku.JPG|Maleficent with Riku Riku's Keyblade 01 KH.png Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg MaleficentCoded.png Maleficent and Pete's Heart 01 KHII.png|Maleficent with Pete Maleficent 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png|Maleficent with Terra Terra Maleficent.jpg KH3D - Maleficent.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 60.jpg Maleficent Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHUX.png ''Maleficent: Free Fall Maleficent Free Fall 5.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 3.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 2.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 1.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall Shot 1.jpg Maleficent Free Fall What's New Shot.jpg Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Maleficent Disney Infinity Transparent Figurine.png|Maleficent's action figure from Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition toybox maleficent 3.jpg toybox maleficent 2.jpg Maleficents Spell Cast-X3.png Tink&stitch toybox 1.jpg|Maleficent alongside Tinker Bell, Stitch and Merida Maleficent Disney INFINITY render.png E3 tb merida maleficent 2.jpg E3 tb merida maleficent 1.jpg MaleficentDI2.0ConceptArt.png Miscellaneous EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook. Dragon Maleficent Epic Mickey.png|Dragon Maleficent from ''Epic Mickey having ability to fly. scrn epicMickey3DS dragon.jpg|Mizrabel takes the form of Dragon Maleficent in (Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion) DVC-Maleficent.png DVC-Maleficent-Icon.png EmojiBlitzMaleficent.png|Maleficent's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon 3.png|Maleficent on the Maleficent app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aurora.png|Dragon Maleficent on the Aurora app icon. Pf-sleeping_beauty.png|Dragon Maleficent float in Disney Magic Kingdoms MalévolaDH.png|Maleficent in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Maleficent DHBM Promo.jpg DHBM-loading Screen.png Disney Parks and live appearances Maleinstar.jpg|Maleficent in Starlight Dreams WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg|Maleficent in''Disneyland Fun'' Maleficent-(2014)-138.jpg|2014 Maleficent from Disney Parks Maleficent-(2014)-186.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-181.jpg Maleficent at Disney Parks.jpg|Maleficent statue at Disney Parks Maleficent-Dream -Along-With-Mickey.JPG|Maleficent in the Dream Along With Mickey stage show. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg Dragon maleficent dlrp.png|Dragon Maleficent from La Taniere Du Dragon FantasmicDragon1-Disney.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Disneyland Park's Fantasmic! Lego Dragon Maleficent 1.jpg DragonMaleficentFantasmic.jpg FOF-MALEFICENT Dragon NoGoon.jpg Dragon 1.jpeg Dragon 2.jpeg Villainous.jpg Merchandise Villains maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's designer doll sketch Maleficent & Dragon picture frame.jpg sleeping beauty 013.jpg Stitch Maleficent.jpeg Minnie Mouse as Maleficent.jpg kh_maleficent.jpg maleficentwish martinhsu.jpg Maleficent withGoonspin.jpg plush.jpg 09-Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Funko POP! vinyl malificent bookmark.jpg|Maleficent Funko POP! bookmark malificent cupcake thing.jpg|Maleficent Cupcake Keepsake malificent vinyl thing.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 1.jpg Maleficent holding her sceptre Statue.jpg Maleficent Statue 2.jpg Maleficent Statue 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 2.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 1.jpg Disney Film Collection Maleficent Doll.jpg Royal Coronation Maleficent and Diaval Dolls.png Maleficent Limited Pins Set.jpg|Maleficent in one of the pins Maleficent With Wings Doll 2.jpg Sleeping Beauty Little Kingdom Story Kingdom Set.jpg MaleficentFigurine.png Sleeping Beauty Mug 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Maleficent 2014 Disney Film Collection Doll.jpg Haunted Mansion - Maleficent.jpg DISNEY PARKS The Muppet MISS PIGGY Runway SHOE Ornament-2014-06.jpg Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Maleficent-Shoes.jpg Ursula Maleficent honest John .jpg Descendants Costumes 1.png|Descendants halloween costume Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Fantasy Pin - Now You Will Trade With Me.jpeg Deluxe Maleficent Snow Globe.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Maleficent as Dragon on Castle.jpeg Disney Gallery - Magical Moments Sleeping Beauty Box Set (Maleficent Dragon).jpeg Disney Store - Maleficent as Dragon on Castle Drawbridge.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Disney Favorites Series - Maleficent Dragon.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Jumbo Maleficent Dragon with Yellow Background.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Maleficent as the Dragon.jpeg WDW - Four Parks One World (Dragon).jpeg Pluto as Maleficent.jpeg|Pluto as Dragon Maleficent pin DragonGlobe1.jpg|Maleficent as the Dragon Snow globe Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg Maleficent Dragon figure.jpg Maleficent Dragon toy.JPG La tanPin.jpg|La Taniere Du Dragon Pin Maleficent Dragon Figurine.jpg Descendants - Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg 5994 Maleficent Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|Maleficent Dorbz LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 13.jpg|LEGO Maleficent Maleficent Tsum Tsum Charm.jpg Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Maleficent Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dragon Maleficent Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pretty Wicked Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg The Mistress of All Evil Tsum Tsum Tank Top.jpg Disney Villain Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Maleficenttsumtsum.jpg Dragontsumtsum.jpg Maleficent 2014 Plush.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 8.jpg Maleficent Green Flames GITD POP.jpg Maleficent Green Flames POP.jpg Maleficent Diamond POP.jpg Dragon_Maleficent_Funko_POP!.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg|Remake Maleficent Funko POP! vinyl Maleficent-(2014)-161.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-160.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-190.jpg|Maleficent doll with wings Maleficent-(2014)-189.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-188.jpg|Maleficent ring Maleficent-(2014)-187.jpg|Maleficent locket Maleficent-(2014)-194.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-193.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-205.jpg Maleficent and Dragon 2014 Pin.jpg Disney-Fairytale-Designers-3.jpg Maleficent_Car.png Miscellaneous Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 2.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 1.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Maleficent Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum GalleryMaleficent Hover.jpg Tokyo Disney Villains Halloween.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries